Navidad para un niño pequeño
by Zusaku.Kaze
Summary: No Yaoi. Porque la Navidad no es igual que en los panfletos de comerciales, a veces los milagros llegan de formas inesperadas. Sobre todo difiere para los niños Kido.


Saint Seiya no me pertenece sino a Masami Kurumada; utilizo un poco su universo y personajes para esta breve historia si ánimo de lucro.

Probablemente mi fanfic "mejor logrado", por la mezcla de sentimientos que se pueden conseguir al leerlo, espero que lo disfruten y si lo leen, me hagan el favor de dejarme un comentario de su opinión o crítica. No Yaoi, los protagonistas son bastante enanos XD...

Porque la Navidad no es igual que en los panfletos de comerciales, a veces los milagros llegan de formas inesperadas. Sobre todo difiere para los niños Kido, esta es la historia de uno de tantos años de la infancia de nuestros héroes, uno de ellos en particular, que es mi verdadero héroe por la razón que es evidente en este fanfic. ¡Espero que lo disfruten al leer como yo al escribirlo!

* * *

**NAVIDAD PARA UN NIÑO PEQUEÑO**

Abriste los ojos justo antes de que sonara la alarma, cubriste suavemente a tu amado compañero de cama. Te vestiste en las penumbras de la habitación. En la cama contigua resonó el ronquido de un castaño, te detuviste por eso justo antes de terminar de traspasar la puerta. Giraste la vista hasta tu propia cama. Él seguía dormido. Así debía ser.

Sonreíste al imaginarte la cara del hombre calvo contraerse de ira, si es que alguna vez se enteraba de las constantes burlas que hacías al sofisticado sistema de vigilancia, que custodiaba la mansión Kido. El perímetro estaba cercado por el grueso y alto enrejado electrificado. Los perros entrenados, guardias, laceres, rastreadores, detectores y puertas codificadas ya no eran una barrera para que apreciaras la realidad exterior.

Muchos pensarían que el Señor Mitsumasa Kido, ponía tal magnitud en el cuidado porque velaba por su fortuna material, su nieta; y esos que se sabe habitan en la mansión como secreto a voces: los huérfanos bajo su custodia legal.

¡Cuantas veces agitaste el televisor, mascullando entre dientes la gran farsa de aquel hombre, al aceptar los halagos y aplausos por su nobleza y dedicación altruista! Escupiste el suelo al pensarlo, a la vez que oprimías el código correcto para desactivar la alarma del ventanal.

_-"Ese hombre no quiere protegernos del exterior, lo que desea es que ni siquiera lo conozcamos para ser sus esclavos_".- Pensaste.

El código se reactivó cuando cerraste la ventana, seguiste hasta donde supiste no había demasiada vigilancia, luego de largo tiempo de observar minuciosamente, los movimientos de guardias y sirvientes. Cruzaste corriendo el perímetro del bosquecillo que pertenecía a la mansión, orando por que ningún animal te descubriera.

Tu corazón dio seguramente un vuelco cuando notaste la reja. Retiraste el montículo de hojarasca que reacomodabas cada ocasión que usabas el agujero cavado para salir hasta el otro lado de la reja. ¿Quién diría que un pequeño error de cálculo de un ingeniero, en cuanto a la profundidad necesaria para enterrar correctamente el muro de hierro electrificado, simbolizaría la sensación de libertad de un niño?

No es raro ver en Japón a niños de entre siete y ocho años solos en transporte público. La obsesiva seguridad en Tokio y una pronta educación cívica desde temprana edad que en otros países sorprendería, es lo más natural en el país. Los padres trabajan, las madres esperan en casa, los niños van y regresan solos de las escuelas o reuniones.

Probablemente pensaste en eso, pero la diferencia entre ellos y tú era descomunal. Tú no tenías una casa, no tenías unos padres, no ibas al colegio, ni te reunías con tus amigos. Suspiraste profundamente mientras recargabas la cabeza en el cristal, para desviar la mirada del interior del autobús, hacia la nada.

-Al menos tengo quien me espere.- Dijiste en voz baja redimiendo tu dolor, al recordar a tu hermano pequeño.

Tras una hora llegaste al mercado. La Navidad estaba representada por árboles con luces y colores; personas sonrientes con enormes bolsas con las compras de los preparativos para la noche; y a tu parecer, representada también por la enorme fraternidad hipócrita en programas y comerciales de todo tipo.

La Navidad era absurda. Era falsedad. Ese gordo del traje ridículo. El árbol risible. La patética cena. Nada de eso valía la pena para ti porque ni siquiera eras cristiano pero...

Ciertos enormes ojos azulados, igual que el color de tu cabello, resplandecían de ilusión solo de mencionar la palabra "Navidad". Solo por tu pequeño hermano, cualquier cosa insignificante para ti cobraba sentido.

- ¡Hey criatura! ¿En que estas pensando, niño torpe? ¡No estés parado a media calle!

Quitaste la vista del aparador que se te antojo gigantesco, y que dentro protegía celosamente el reno de la nariz rojiza, que cuando la oprimías, no decía más que incoherencias. Sin embargo tu hermano pequeño, con voz baja para que no escucharas, había dicho para sí mismo que lo deseaba. Mientras girabas hacia el hombre que te gritó, apartaste un grueso mechón azulado de tus ojos; tocaste las monedas dentro del bolso de tu pantalón. ¡Faltaba tanto dinero y tan poco tiempo para la _llegada _de Santa Claus!

Te acercaste al hombre, mirando hacia sus zapatos sucios, al hacer una inclinación breve en saludo.

- Buenos días señor, perdón por llegar tarde.

- ¡Te esperaba antes de abrir! Por llegar tan tarde te rebajaré a la mitad el pago.

Apretaste los puños, al igual que los ojos para evitar el llanto desesperado. ¡De ninguna manera le ibas a rogar! Mucho menos ibas a explicar, que las dos horas tarde se debieron a que este día, te costó más trabajo del normal franquear los ya estudiados -pero no por ello menos complicados-, sistemas de seguridad de la mansión donde vivías preso. Tampoco ibas a hacerlo, por el simple hecho de que no deseabas perder ese empleo.

Tu estatura, inteligencia y madurez siempre te hicieron parecer mayor. Combinados a tu valor de andar por los barrios bajos de Tokio, te habían logrado dar un lugar donde te pagaban casi una limosna, por duro trabajo en la tienda de productos marinos, de ese hombre feo; que violaba tajantemente la ley al contratar una criatura tan pequeña.

Sin acotar una sola palabra, como de costumbre comenzaste tu labor, sin quejarte ni una sola vez por el sobre esfuerzo que tu pequeño cuerpo hacía. Descargaste el camión, poniendo como rampa una gran madera para arrastrar pesadas cajas. Tenías que cargarla un tramo del camino para no ensuciar con surcos de sangre el local; era de esperarse que tus pequeños brazos no soportarían el peso.

Pero como siempre tu voluntad inquebrantable de hacer las cosas, era más fuerte que tú mismo. Como desde que entraste a trabajar, demostraste al resolver esos problemas. Ataste a dos extremos de la caja una soga, pasándolas sobre de ti, un impulso contigo haciendo contrapeso y la caja estaba sobre tu espalda; ante el regocijo del hombre que se alborozaba esas piernas temblantes y tu boca apretada para no exhalar ningún suspiro de dolor o cansancio.

Al hombre de grandes dientes le agradaba el espectáculo, porque no tenía que hacerlo solo; porque el niño trabajaba como un adulto pero con la diferencia que no exigía un sueldo; porque las rodillas temblantes que jamás tocaban el suelo representaban testarudez del niño, y dinero fácil para el hombre.

Hisaishi te veía descargar aún cansado. Acomodar cajas y productos marinos en los mostradores y bodega; limpiar escamas; sangre y tentáculos. Porque así él solo se dedicaba a vender sin que esas, a su parecer, diminutas tareas cuando tu las hacías, le quitaran el tiempo. Mas tiempo, mas ventas.

Ese día sobre otros duplicaste esfuerzos, tu espalda seguramente ardía como tus manos.

-"Quizá por ser Navidad y con mi esfuerzo redoblado el Señor Hisaishi decida que me pagará completo. ¡Necesito tanto el dinero!, ya me imagino la sonrisa de Shun al abrazar al reno y…"

La repulsión de saber que lo que sobre tu cabeza había caído, eran vísceras de animales marinos muertos, te hizo cortar tus susurros esperanzados.

- ¿Pero que haces ahí sentado al lado del basurero? ¡Has sido tú el único culpable!

Sin quejarte o reclamar, retiraste de tu oscuro cabello los restos, pues lo consideraste una debilidad ante el horrendo hombre.

- Acabó mi jornada de trabajo desde hace mucho tiempo, señor— señalaste su reloj de pulso. — No quise molestarlo en el mostrador y decidí esperar aquí para recibir mi pago del día, Hisaishi-san.

El hombre mostró sus enormes dientes amarillentos. ¡Cuánto le divertía ese careto de niño, que parecía escondía un hombre! Muchas veces al verte, en voz baja, cuando dejaba de estar en la misma habitación que tu, tenía la costumbre de pensar en voz alta. Murmuraba que más bien eras un hombre enano, porque no había otra explicación para la dureza y madurez de tu mirada. El no conocía por supuesto, la existencia de tu hermano menor.

Te dio la espalda, separando una gran cantidad de billetes que contó con singular gusto. Las ganancias desde que llegaste eran prometedoras. Lo pensó un momento, no podía perder por nada a esa criatura. Giró con otra de sus feas sonrisas, tú estiraste la mano algo impaciente y por primera vez, demostraste tu verdadera edad al abrir desmesuradamente los ojos, que reflejaban sorpresa total. No era para menos luego de ver la cantidad.

- Señor esto…

- Es lo que te mereces niño. ¡Vamos vete ya!

Te recuperaste nuevamente, contaste otra vez para saber si tus ojos no te mentían…

- Esto es… menos de la mitad de lo que me paga normalmente, señor.

- Lo se. Por eso te dije que es lo que te mereces. De hoy en adelante tendrás que llegar todos los días antes de abrir el local, esforzarte y ¡no ponerte a haraganear escondido entre la basura! Ven mañana, quizá te merezcas la mitad del sueldo.

Te recuperaste aclarando las ideas, pero demasiado tarde. La rabia te coloreo las mejillas. De no haber necesitado el dinero se lo hubieras arrojado al rostro y le escupirías unas cuantas verdades. No hiciste movimiento hasta que el hombre se dirigía a la puerta cerrada, rumbo al interior del local.

- Hisaishi-san…es Navidad…— El hombre giró la cabeza hacia ti mientras se detuvo poco antes de cruzar la puerta, luciendo serio y dubitativo.

-Tienes razón chico. ¡Feliz Navidad!—dijo sonriente— entra al local, te permito llevarte algunas tripas de pescado, en caldo son saludables para los niños de tu edad, ¡díselo a tus padres!

El eco de la puerta al cerrar será un sonido que nunca olvidaras. Comenzaste a caminar un largo rato por los alrededores, con las manos en los bolsillos, sin expresión en el rostro. Mientras, Hisaishi atendió al último cliente del día con la más tonta y enorme de sus sonrisas, pensando en que al día siguiente tus pasos los traería de vuelta la necesidad.

Quizá si se hubiera tomado más tiempo en conocerte y menos en explotarte, hubiese sabido que ante tal humillación no volvería a ver a ese niño. En su lugar regresaría a cobrar lo que le debían un adolescente dolido, que furioso, al regresar con planes de asaltar el torneo galáctico, tomaría una breve escala y saquearía el lugar. Alimentaría con su trabajo de infante a sus pseudos santos rebeldes, dejando a Hisaishi con la sonrisa tonta. Esta vez para siempre, sumergido en espasmos de locura ante el puño fantasma del Ave Fénix. Para ese entonces no serias tan misericordioso como para matarlo.

Te paraste frente a un aparador, el reloj marcaba que la tarde acabó. Y nuevamente el reno, erguido entre todos los juguetes como la novedad, te miraba según tú, anhelante de estar en los brazos de tu hermano menor. Y sobre el tonto animal, un enorme gordo de barbas blancas se burlaba de ti con su sonrisa pregrabada, mientras sostenía un cartel que debajo de "Feliz Navidad" se leía "todos los deseos se hacen realidad siempre que creas en ellos".

Tu quijada tronó cuando apretaste los dientes, tu mano se hizo daño al estrujarse las monedas.

-De no ser por culpa de ese torpe de Seiya, Shun tendría una feliz Navidad.

Una travesura inocente puede desencadenar en tragedia. Los hilos del destino se entretejen de forma extraña.

Recordaste la razón por la que tuviste que buscar empleo. Seiya e Hyoga tuvieron la idea de jugar dentro de la mansión, ahora que Tatsumi había salido por un encargo del señor. Los sirvientes atareados no se darían cuenta. Ellos lo hicieron aún con los avisos con atisbo de conciencia de Shiryu; las amenazas de acusarlos de Jabu; las ovaciones de los demás niños; un temeroso niñito de cabellos verdes avisándoles del peligro; tú presente y desinteresado. Subieron a la parte más alta de la escalera, Hyoga ató a los pies de Seiya un extremo de la gruesa cuerda, Seiya subió al barandal, mientras Hyoga ataba a éste el otro extremo. La idea era poder imitar el salto que vieron en televisión.

-Perfecto, un asno que quiere tener alas —dijiste, mientras te alejabas— debería tirarse pero a un barranco.

Seiya reclamó, ante el movimiento brusco cayó. Hyoga ató la cuerda, pero no tuvo el tiempo suficiente de asegurarla. El amarre soportó el primer tirón, en el segundo, cuando Seiya dio un leve regreso por la fuerza y velocidad de la caída, no resistió. Al desatarse provocó que Seiya cayera sobre una mesa que mitigo la fuerza de la caída. Tu hermano y Shiryu corrieron hacia Seiya. Tú tras de tu hermano menor. Los demás niños huyeron para no pagar las consecuencias del costoso jarrón roto. Seiya, airado corrió escaleras arriba tras el rubio que huyó a ocultarse a las habitaciones, Shiryu conciliador partió en su búsqueda para evitar una más de sus tantas peleas.

-Siempre es lo mismo con estos idiotas —mascullaste molesto, tomando suavemente la mano de tu hermano para alejarlo de ahí.

Nunca notaste en qué momento entró el alto hombre, hasta que chocaste con él al girar. Tampoco notaste en que instante tomó tu pequeño hermano menor un trozo del jarrón roto. La enorme mano te jaló del cabello hacia los guardaespaldas; la mano de tu hermano fue estrujada hasta provocarle el llanto, ante tu coraje de no poder intervenir, solo protestar.

-No puedo creerlo de ti Shun, parecías el único salvable entre estos rufianes. –Escupió Tatsumi.- ¡Deja de llorar! –Gritaba.- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? Ese jarrón vale millones, ni con tu insignificante vida podrías pagarlo. ¿O es que acaso negaras tu culpa?

Tu hermano dejó de llorar. Serio, pensó que al ser su primer castigo no sería grave. No deseaba ser castigado pero…¡Es que a Seiya lo castigaban tan seguido y de formas tan terribles!

-He sido yo —Dijo dócilmente, mientras nuevamente las lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas. Te horrorizaste cuando Tokumaru Tatsumi levantó su fuerte puño con la intención de impactarse contra él. El temor te dio fuerza para librarte del agarre de aquellos bruscos hombres. Te abalanzaste contra el alto hombre que apenas si moviste, y pateaste desesperadamente para que enfadándose contigo olvidara a tu hermano.

La poca paciencia del sirviente llego a su límite. Se encerró contigo en una habitación. Al anochecer, casi inconciente fuiste arrojado a la cama sobre tu hermano menor.

-Será mejor que olviden sus regalos de Navidad, Santa Claus no traerá regalo para ustedes: ¡de eso me encargo yo!

El señor Kido había prohibido romperle a alguien más la ilusión del supuesto _santo_, cuando un año atrás lo había hecho contigo. Pero nadie dijo que no pudiera negar los obsequios.

Escuchaste como Seiya defendió valientemente su culpa, como siempre lo hacía. Pero a pesar de su audacia a causa de sus constantes travesuras no fue creíble su versión. Hyoga negó ante el temor infantil de la decepción de su madre muerta, si el _santo_ anciano, vestido de rojo, le decía que había participado.

Shiryu te observaba callado desde un rincón, como calladamente descubrió que te escapabas antes del amanecer, como mudamente dedujo que las manos callosas que acariciaban a tu hermano, se debían al trabajo duro. Y tiempo después de Navidad, por medio de los demás niños, te enteraste que gracias a él y su prodigiosa inteligencia, eran inventadas excusas creíbles para cubrir tus desapariciones. Y que con la capa de su honestidad, abrigaba la confianza en su palabra cuando prometía, luego de la excusa perfecta, que regresarías antes de la cena.

Pero para el momento que regresabas de ese pesado día no lo sabías. Sólo sentías que tu vida apestaba. Hiciste la nota mental de moler a Seiya e Hyoga a golpes, para que al menos de esa forma sintieran el cuerpo dolorido como tú. El cansancio te vencía. Al menos esperarías a llegar a casa. Sabías que no llegar a tiempo sería peor aún. No era el momento de rendirse. No todavía.

Regresaste a la mansión; recibiste el regaño de los tutores, que te enviaron al despacho privado del Señor Kido. Por primera vez desde hace casi un mes que comenzaste a trabajar, te alegró el hedor impregnado en tu ser. Normalmente antes de que cualquiera te notara, te aseabas, cubriendo una vez más el crimen del escape. Hoy no. Le habían robado a tu hermano la ilusión de su Navidad. Entraste sin permiso, sentándote en el costoso sillón para invitados.

La silla de Kido se giró, demostrándote al hombre más serio que de costumbre. Obviamente molesto por no ser avisado de tus constantes desapariciones, hasta el día de hoy.

-Son las ocho de la noche, Ikki, ¿Dónde has estado todo este día?- Tu silencio fue largo, pero pacientemente continuó. — Sabes bien que está prohibido salir de la mansión. Me temo que para que ninguno de tus compañeros tome la decisión de imitarte habré de aplicarte un castigo ejemplar.

No te molestó la idea de verte en un ataúd. Tu cabeza fue asaltada por algo mucho peor.

-¿Y si me castigan lastimando a Shun? - Susurraste inocentemente. El horror se dibujó en tus facciones.

- Has acertado, tu castigo será aplicado a lo que más amas. Como sucederá con cada uno si osa pervertir las normas.

- ¡No por favor!...yo….

- No.

- …Por favor…No le haga daño a Shun.

- En verdad lo lamento mucho, Ikki. Shun no nos acompañará en la cena de ésta noche, y si no deseas para él castigo peor, aceptarás lo que te digo sin protestas. Por supuesto, estás obligado a asistir.

Apretaste tus pequeños puños sobre las rodillas. Faltaba una sola hora para que el corazón de tu pequeño hermano fuera roto en mil pedazos.

- Haz el favor de partir a tu habitación y asearte, Shun en estos momentos está bajo llave en una de las habitaciones de la mansión, no te retrases buscándolo. Estaremos esperándote puntual y prolijamente arreglado. Shiryu te acompañara.

Tu vista se dirigió a una esquina, donde Shiryu serio observaba la escena. Su tranquila presencia no te había permitido notarlo. Subieron sin dirigirse palabra. Por indicaciones de Kido, Shiryu espero fuera del baño, y puso ropas limpias deshaciéndose de las sucias. Después de la cena se congregaron todos los niños alrededor el árbol de Navidad. Por primera vez el Señor y la Señorita Kido hicieron el honor de acompañarles.

Seguiste siendo atormentado. Tu hermano pequeño dormiría esa noche en otra cama lejos de ti. No podrías decirle cuanto lo sentías, no consolarías su pena, ni secarías sus lágrimas. Tampoco le dirías lo boba que te pareció Saori, ni cuanto odiaste la cena. Estabas tan cansado para quejarte, seguirte lamentando reservadamente, o pensar, que apenas tocó tu cabeza la almohada quedaste dormido.

La luz que al día siguiente se filtró por la ventana, auxilió a la tarea de despertarte los gritos de niños felices en el patio. Miraste el reloj. Las diez de la mañana. Jamás te habías levantado tan tarde. Odiaste que no te sacaran a rastras de la cama como siempre; detestaste esas risas y con la mas sincera amargura, te recriminaste no levantarte temprano para impedir que él viera a todos ellos. Incluso a los rufianes Seiya e Hyoga, abrir ilusionados sus obsequios, traídos por la falsa ilusión del robusto bondadoso.

La puerta se abrió permitiendo el paso de tu hermano, su rostro irradiaba tranquilidad y una bella sonrisa que te traía a la cabeza el recuerdo de tu fallecida madre. Tu rostro reflejó que jamás imaginaste esa fortaleza en él.

- ¡Hermano mayor, muy buenos días!—corrió a tus brazos que lo abrazaron ansiosamente. — Te he extrañado mucho ¡todo un día y una noche!

- Shun yo…

- Me alegre tenerte aquí… creí que no volvería a verte. ¡Eres el mejor regalo que pude recibir esta mañana!— Su sonrisa que se agrando junto a sus palabras, te hicieron aferrarte a el en el abrazo.

- Gracias….

- Ikki, ¿jugaras conmigo con los regalos que nos obsequio Santa Claus los años pasados?

- … ¡Claro que si!

Tu hermano corrió abriendo el baúl que les pertenecía, con la misma ilusión que si rompiera una brillante envoltura de un juguete nuevo.

- Shun…No importa lo que Tatsumi le diga a Santa Claus. Él sabe la verdad, eres bueno… es solo que no te ha traído nada porque… no quiere enfadarse con el Señor Kido, para seguir viniendo los años siguientes.

Odias mentirle, sobre todo dar excusas ridículas. Pero tienes miedo de romperle la ilusión y que sus ojos no brillen más. Temes que se parezcan a los tuyos.

- Lo sé, además tu me dijiste que mamá esta en el cielo y algunos santos visitan allá como Claus; ella le dirá la verdad, porque ella nos cuida, ¿verdad hermano?.

- Si, Shun. Por eso el regalo de este día lo ha guardado ella para nosotros.

Ahogaste tu llanto con una sonrisa.

Al anochecer enviaste a tu hermano a lavarse los dientes, los demás compañeros de habitación se acomodaban en las camas prestos a dormir con sus nuevos juguetes. Te sorprendiste al ver al extraordinario robot transformable por el que Seiya, decía morir de ganas de tenerlo todo el año, en el cesto de basura. Él lo había tirado como protesta por lo que les había ocurrido a ustedes, pero no es algo de lo que te enterarías. No tomaste relevancia del asunto, y te recostaste en la cama mientras tu hermano regresaba. Sentiste entonces una mirada. La misma del que siempre te observaba discretamente. Cuando lo enfrentaste mudamente con la mirada, se te acerco.

- ¿Qué quieres?

Shiryu te acercó una funda de almohada rellena de forma extraña.

-Mira esto, por favor. ¡No vayas a negarte hasta que al menos sepas lo que es!

Arrebataste de mala gana el bulto, miraste dentro de la funda. Tu rostro se quedó sin expresión mientras mirabas largamente.

-Ehm… ¿sabes? Creo que en mi carta hubo un error, pero como me he portado bien en estos días, Santa Claus no hizo caso de él. ¡Aunque él sepa la verdad de todo! Y…ayer que te acompañe en el baño encontré dinero en tus bolsillos, ¡y casualmente he estado pensando en venderlo en ese precio!...

Se vio callado al envolverlo tus brazos. Su sorpresa fue tal que no pudo seguir hablando. El verdadero milagro no fue entonces que él te siguiera todo este tiempo, y aprendiera de ti a salir de la mansión, aunque solo lo hiciera para enterarse a donde ibas; seguirte al lugar donde trabajabas, regresando a la mansión para no estorbarte. No fue que te viera frente al aparador anhelando desinteresadamente el juguete para tu hermano. Tampoco que se le ocurriera la idea de pedir los juguetes. Incluido el reno extra que no era para Shiryu, y que aún así pidió al entender la situación.

Él, que no tenía hermanos o hermanas mayores, que no poseía un recuerdo, como un medallón o una cruz que le recordara a sus padres, tuvo su milagro. El milagro ocurrió cuando le regalaste la Navidad en tus brazos. Por primera vez, se sintió querido por alguien más, al menos por un día. Y se prometió recordarte toda la vida, aunque estuvieras lejos, aunque cambiaras. Quizá fue por eso que aún cuando tu propio hermano no te reconoció tras la máscara de furia, Shiryu siempre supo que eras tú en el torneo Galáctico.

Le susurraste un leve agradecimiento y Shiryu sintió temor cuando su cuello se mojo con tus lágrimas. El fuerte, rebelde, trabajador y duro Ikki… sabía llorar. Yo era un niño, pero comprendí que eso era demasiado peso para soportar.

Te separaste de él y limpiaste sus lágrimas, sin palabras nos dijiste mucho sobre la vida, al vernos con esos ojos de mirada adulta. Y como siempre él te observo callado, cuando saliste de la habitación.

- ¿Y mi hermano mayor?

- He…Ha ido al baño Shun, pidió que te dijéramos que te durmieras. –Dijo Seiya, él tenía los ojos enrojecidos de aguantarse como siempre el llanto. Su mente no había entendido lo que observó, pero si su corazón.

- Ah…gracias Seiya.

Me agradaba cuando Seiya se comportaba así. Adiviné que si bien no solía ser muy perspicaz, esa carencia era suplantada por la nobleza de su corazón.

Ikki entró corriendo, alarmándonos.

- ¡Shun! –Llamaste fuerte.- Ven pronto, ¡no vas a creerlo!

El rostro de tu hermano menor, entre asustado y sorprendido siguió sin dudar a la persona en quien más confiaba del mundo.

Bajo el árbol de Navidad, con un listón amarrado al cuello, el reno parecía erguirse gustoso. Miraste a tu hermano menor acercarse lentamente, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos con delicadeza. Tres cabezas se asomaban desde la barandilla de la escalera; Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu escucharon que con el esfuerzo del que apenas aprende a leer, cuando tu hermano leyó en una tarjeta

-"Porque Dios no olvida a los niños buenos. Con cariño, Mamá".

Confesaste que jamás viste joyas más brillantes que los que llamabas diamantes de Shun. Le sonreíste y tu cuerpo se irguió, dejando atrás la postura semi encorvada debido al cansancio que habías portado estos días.

-Es muy bonito, pero creo que te has equivocado, hermano mayor. Este regalo no es para mí, y no lo quiero.

-¿Có…cómo?

Hyoga alcanzo a tapar la boca de Seiya, que anonadado como los otros, estaba por apelar a tu hermano.

- Mamá dijo "Dios no olvida a los niños buenos", este regalo es para ti, no para mí, pero… ¿sabes? ¡En realidad es muy lindo! ¿Me lo prestarás luego?

Hoy te miro verme de esa misma forma Ikki, ahora que todos estamos unidos, luchando junto a Atena, por lo que por naturaleza llevaste en el corazón hacia tu hermano desde la infancia.

Shiryu me refirió con detalle del observador atento ese día, cuando me escucho el día de hoy, decir que pensaba te alejabas de mi por que no me amabas. Y recordé. Lo recordé todo hermano, y tú jamás sabrás que yo me enteré.

Aquel día tragaste saliva pensando la respuesta ante el requerimiento que te hice, tomaste mis manos.

-Feliz Navidad, hermano menor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Fin-


End file.
